Bicycle Chain
by AiSiYA
Summary: Mereka bertemu ketika rantai sepeda Sakura terlepas. Hanya pertemuan yang klasik dan terkesan biasa, memang. Namun, dari situlah mobilnya berhenti, alur cerita yang telah ditunggu terjadi. Diantara mereka berdua, pagi hari siapa yang lebih cerah menuju sekolah? /Ficlet, FLUFFY(?) SasuSaku/spesial utk kakak Kurochi Haru:*/Mind to Review, Minna?/Complete
Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto.

Story by AiSiYA.

Alternatif Universe.

OoC, Ficlet, Fluffy(?), Typo menyebar.

Kaki yang dibalut sepatu hitam itu mengetuk-ngetuk lantai kayu. Tubuhnya berdiri di dekat ambang pintu yang terbuka, hampir-hampir menginjak alas kaki. Bunyi jam tangan beberapa kali terdengar, menandakan jarum jam berada pas di angka tujuh.

Sakura-gadis itu menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya seiring bola mata zamrud yang berbinar. " _Yosh_! Waktu berangkat," ucapnya semangat, dengan sebelah tangan mengepal yang di arahkan ke atas.

Membenahi seragam yang sedikit berantakan, Sakura melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah kecilnya. Sepeda _phoenix_ merah jambu dengan keranjang putih, sudah berada di halaman rumah. Sebelumnya, ia telah mengeluarkan sepeda kesayangannya itu yang berada di samping rumah.

"Ibu, aku berangkat!" teriaknya keras, tubuh mungil itu telah berada di atas dudukan sepeda, siap untuk mengayuhnya.

Setelah mendengar sahutan dari ibunya dari dalam rumah, dengan pelan kaki kecil itu menggerakan roda-roda sepedanya menggunakan tinjakan kaki. Setelah pulang sekolah, harus singgah ke kediaman Hyuga untuk mengantar kue. Gadis itu mengikrar'kan dari dalam hati ucapan ibunya saat sedang mempersiapkan buku-buku sekolah.

Dari rumah menuju sekolah, melewati beberapa persimpangan jalan. Cukup jauh memang, sekitar kurang lebih tiga kilometer. Terlebih pula, jam masuk Sekolah Menengah Atas pukul delapan tes. Sekarang ia memang bukan anak Menengah Pertama lagi, umurnya juga hampir enambelas tahun.

 _Ah_ , jika mengingat hari pertama mengikuti upacara siswa baru, rasanya malu juga sampai sekarang. Kejadian itu masih saja berkecamuk di kepala merah mudanya. Apalagi jika tidak sengaja bertemu dengan _senpai_ kelas itu.

Hampir saja ia menjerit malu sambil mengayuh sepeda, kalau saja bunyi kendaraan bermobil tidak ada di belakangnya. Kepala berambut pendek itu menengok ke belakang, dan satu hal penting yang membuat wajahnya berubah menjadi mati kutu. _Itu SENPAI!_ , Sakura kembali menghadap ke depan dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Entah, malu karena bertemu kembali, sedih, atau senang yang dirasakan.

Sejujurnya, jika ditelisik dari hari-hari kemaren, hampir setiap hari-bukan, bahkan setiap hari mereka berpapasan saat berangkat ke sekolah. Mobil hitam itu lebih sering berada di belakangnya, seperti seorang penguntit. Baiklah, kali ini ia tidak mau dibuntuti lagi dengan kesalahan masa lalu. Lagipula, bukan sepenuhnya ditimpalkan kepadanya.

 _Yosh_. Sakura menyatukan gigi atas dan bawahnya dengan kuat. Ia mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat melewati gang yang sepi. Jalan yang lurus membuatnya leluasa bergerak lebih cepat. Seringaian kemenangan tercetak miring di bibir mungilnya, tawa nista berkumandang di dalam hati.

Namun, tidak lama berada di puncak kemenangan. Kelopak mata itu menyimpit, mencoba menerka objek yang jauh berada di depannya. "E-eh...!" Sakura segera mengerem roda sepedanya yang sedang laju-laju berputar.

Dasar. Apa si kucing putih itu tidak mendengar bunyi bel dari sepedanya. Sakura menghela napas dengan wajah yang cemberut. Sekarang ia harus membenarkan tali rantainya yang terlepas. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu caranya, ayahnya yang selalu membetulkan.

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Sakura turun dari sepeda dan menyandarkan sepedanya pada tembok rumah. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menunduk ketika mobil hitam itu melewatinya begitu saja. Mungkin, hari-hari dulu itu hanya kebetulan saja. Mana mungkin _senpai_ yang kaya raya itu menguntitnya. Benar-benar terbalik.

Walau berat hati, Sakura mencoba membenarkan posisi rantai itu, dengan setetes air mata yang telah meluncur ke pipi. Baru saja memegang, tangannya sudah kotor dengan oli. Kepala Sakura menggeleng, ia harus mencoba sekuat tenaga. Bukannya karena ia takut karena gang inj sepi. Tapi, jam pertama sekolah akan ada praktek, terlebih lagi guru pembimbingnya sangat-sangat kejam.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Kepalanya menoleh, raut mukanya kentara keterkejutan. Hampir saja berteriak ketika pundak kanannya di pegang pelan.

" _Se-senpai._.." cicitnya pelan, menunduk malu.

"Sini," kata pemuda berambut hitam legam itu, memberikan arahan untuk menggantikan posisi Sakura yang sedang memegang rantai sepeda.

Sakura berdiri, memegangi ujung roknya. Dari belakang, ia dapat melihat punggung lebar itu sedang mebenarkan rantainya. Terlihat sangat berwibawa dan tegas. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka jika pemuda itu menghampirinya, yang ia kira telah pergi jauh melewati gang.

"Sudah." Pemuda yang bernama tag, Sasuke Uchiha itu menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya. Ia berdiri menghadap Sakura yang tiba-tiba terlihat gugup.

"Te-terima kasih, Sasuke- _senpai_ ," ucapnya terbata-bata, Sakura membungkuk begitu dalam.

"Hn."

Hampir saja Sakura melempar kepala bokong ayam itu dengan sepatunya. Seenaknya sekali pergi begitu saja. Padahal dirinya dengan sepenuh hati mengucapkan kata terimakasih dengan rasa hormat. Namun, pemuda itu malah lebih dulu melangkah pergi.

"Lain kali pakailah rok yang lebih panjang!"

"Eh..." Wajah Sakura memerah seketika. Ia memegangi roknya dengan perasaan malu. Benar-benar pagi hari yang penuh kejutan. Sakura tidak menampik jika keesokan pagi dia bertemu dengan senpai itu dan tali rantainya terlepas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

719 words. Sbenarnya aku mau bikin fict buat nistain Sasuke, sesuai yang dianjurin Kak Haru. Tp blum kesampaian, hehe. Dan... Semoga Kak Haru dan para Readers suka sm fict gaje ini xd. Masalah gaya kepenulisan, emang terkesan masih anak SMA, hehe. Maka dari itu, mohon bimbingannya lagi.

Oke, ga mau bnyak omong. Yaelah, ntar words nya nambah lagihhh.

Akhir kalimat,

MIND to REVIEW?

Sigh,

AiSiYA.

 **OMAKE.**

Entah mungkin karena pagi hari yang mendung, atau hatinya yang memang bergemuruh sedih. Rasanya pagi hari ini, perjalanan menuju ke sekolah begitu monoton. Hanya jawaban sederhana yang menjawab pertanyaan di batin Sakura. Tidak ada senpai yang membuntutinya seperti kemaren.

Ah, bukan-bukan. Itu memang hanya kebetulan, Sakura menggeleng cepat. Walaupun pada kenyataannya ada rasa sedih yang lebih banyak mendominasi. Sakura menghela napas pelan dengan wajah sendu.

 _"Oi!"_

 _"Se-senpa_ i!"

Satu lagi yang lebih mengejutkan dari apa yang ia bayangkan tadi malam. Akhirnya _senpai_ itu datang. Namun, bukan kedatangannya yang menjadi sorotan yang langka. Tapi senpai itu juga menggunakan sepeda ke sekolah. Sepeda yang harganya kalau tidak salah setara dengan harga sebuah motor. Sakura hampir saja menjerit senang ketika melihat tampang datar itu, entah kenapa sebabnya.

Ia tidak tahu harus berucap apa sebagai pembicaraan awal. Meski hanya dilakukan dengan diamnya kata. Mereka bersepeda bersama beriringan, melewati gang yang sepi. Seperti sepasang kekasih, bukan. Jika di lihat dari belakang, yang satu malu-malu, yang satu tampak tak acuh.

Mobil yang sedari tadi di parkir di bawah pohon cemara, yang tidak jauh dari dua insan tadi. Kembali melaju ke depan, terlihat di kendarai oleh seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sepunggung.


End file.
